The 95th Hunger Games
by faceofrebellion
Summary: 24 tributes, just one victor. Everyone has its story, Who may be the winner?
1. Chapter 1

The 95th Hunger Games

Chapter 1

_Twinkle's POV_

District 1

Day light fills the room. I'm tangled in my blankets. I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. The day is here; today I will volunteer as tribute in district 1. This is the moment I've been preparing my whole life. I'm the oldest of two siblings, Jade and Opals, although they have already reached the age where you can be selected to go to the arena, it's my job to volunteer for them. To bring honor to my district once more but most importantly to make my father proud. He has always have faith in me. Well, it's getting late so I get out of bed and start to get ready, I look in the mirror and start combing my dark blond hair and stare at my tired blue eyes, I didn't get so enough sleep yesterday. I pick a sparkling pink dress ( /look/29901) and put on the necklace that mom gave me a year before she passed away ( /image/57289/ ) to wear at the reaping. It is my good luck charm I wear only at special occasions. Now that I'm ready I go down stairs, take my breakfast and rush to the plaza.

When I finally arrive, everyone is calm and patiently waiting for the capitol's announcer of this year. I see her arrive at the distance. She's wearing a light green wig, tons of colorful full makeup, a dress full of glitter with jewels on the bottom and long pink boots.

She arrives at the stage. "Welcome, Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor" she says in her ridiculously silly capital accent, so as usual they play the video that is supposed to remind us about our history and why do have the hunger games each year. It's finally over, the moment has come.

"As usual ladies first" she says. Before she can even pick up a paper I rise up and shout: "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!". The crowd goes silence maybe they were not expecting me to do it too soon or maybe they did think I was capable of that. Everybody thinks I'm not good enough for this except for my dad. So this is also my only chance to show everyone how strong I can be.

So, the lady from the capitol calls me on stage, and asks for my name. "Twinkle Jacobins", I say. She asks the crown for applause and they star cheering up for me. This is the first time that this happens to me, no one since to notice me so much before. Now she starts to pick up the paper with the name of the boy tribute. She picks someone that I know, but I haven't had the chance to talk to. He's name is Orion Sebert. He goes to me school, he's tall, has long brown hair and brown eyes. He's 17 years old and lives two villages ahead of mine. He's always been good at sports and does pretty decent in school. We can say that he is popular. Maybe many of his friends' families will help sponsor him. I may or may not consider making an alliance with him but we never really talked before so I think it will be hard. I will try to socialize with him in the train and maybe we can get to know each other and be friends. Hope is the last thing that is lost right so what do I have to loose.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Luke's POV_

District 2

The sun rises and I'm already awake. I'm watching my district on the rooftop of my house. Everyone is working hard as usual, making new buildings, preparing themselves for a new day at their local business too. Although its reaping day, it like a normal day here in district 2, everyone acts as usual, I think it's because we all know it is our job and responsibility to be able to volunteer for our district. I don't quite remember the last time the capitol's announcer had to pull out a paper with a name on it since even before he could speak there's someone rising up and saying 'I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE' and gets on stage and receives applause. This year is going to be me. I don't know if I should be happy and excited since is the moment I've been waited basically my entire life since I started training but leaving my family behind, all my friends, and my girlfriend is the hardest thing I can think of since they mean so much to me. My family says they could bet all we have that I'm going to be this year's victor but I'm not so sure about it. Something tells me this year's tributes' are better than me. But it's already decided I'm going to the arena. I just hope I get into the final 8 at least and I'm going to do my best, show what I'm capable of and if the odds are really on my favor then I'm returning to my district with pride.

_Amber's POV_

It's today. The day of the reaping. I'm 100% Luke is going to volunteer as tribute for this hunger games. I don't really know what to think. We talked about this before and I said I agree with his decisions but I don't want him to go there and loose his life just because he thinks it's his job to be part of this horrendous thing the capitol does each year. I think I'm of the only one here that doesn't agree with the capitol in anything. What's exactly the point? We go to the arena, fight to death for their entertainment. That's just unfair. My name is Amber Goodwill. I'm not very special, I haven't been preparing my whole life for the hunger games like my boyfriend Luke and yeah I said I don't agree with the capitol and their purposes but I've made a decision. I need to be beside him in the arena even if I risk my own life to protect him. He's always been there for me in everything I've done. He defended me with the bullies at school; he was there when I had that car accident and when my father got sick he took his place at his job. So I owe him this and more. I just hope he doesn't get mad at me for doing this without telling him first. Either way already made my decision so I most start to get ready since the reaping is about to start.

At the reaping

_Luke's POV_

We all gather at the plaza since the reaping is about to start. I'm kinda nervous but also excited and ready to go. Everyone seems to be calm like it's a normal day here. I see the capitol's announcer arrive. His outfit is ridiculously weird as usual. His hair is aqua, he's makeup makes him look like the joker and his pants have various colors with triangle patterns. Not the best combination ever but you know the capitol "fashion". He seems actually pretty excited and enthusiastic and gives a little introduction before he plays the video. For some reason I don't get bored of the video it is interesting to see how we got to this point through history although everyone seems to be falling at sleep beside me. Well, it's finally over. He is about to call the girl tribute for this year. I wonder who might volunteer this year. I'll just wait and see.

_Amber's POV_

Okay, there's no turning back this time. I have never been so sure my entire life. Before he can even pull out a paper from the bowl I scream at the top of my lungs: "I VOULNTEER AS TRIBUTE". The capitol announcer calls me up stage, I try to spot Luke through the crowd. He looks shocked and a bit confused. I hope he doesn't hate me for doing this but I have no time for regrets. "What's your name sweetie" says the announcer.

"My name is Amber Goodwill, I'm 16 years old"

_Luke's POV_

WHAT!? I can't believe what just happened, I have no idea that Amber was going to volunteer, we have talked about the hunger games before and she said she will never be part of something like this how is that now she's going to the arena with me. Maybe I should have never told her I wasn't sure if I was coming back. I have an idea of why she's doing this and now I'm sure as ever that I'm volunteering I can't let her go with anybody else.

"And now for the boys.."

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" I say and rush to the stage without him having to call me.

"What's your name" says the announcer.

"My name is Luke Petterson, I'm 18 years old"

I look at Amber, she doesn't wanna look at me but the announcer makes us shake hands so we and the peacekeepers take us to a waiting room. My family comes to see me so I can't talk with her right now. I still don't know how to react or what to think, All I know is we are in this together now. And I'll make sure one of us come back home now. I'm going to trust my abilities now and help Amber win this thing. At first I wasn't sure if I could be able to kill someone but now it's not only my life that is at risk but the one of the person I care the most about. Without her I would have nothing to come back to. So now this is not just for me, It's for her. Let's get this started.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Siwon's POV_

The day of the reaping is finally here. Everybody seems nervous around me. We woke up really early for this and frankly I rather be in my room working on some projects of mine or playing videogames. This is a waste of my time I got so many things to finish and stuff to do. I just hope they don't call my name, I have no idea what would I do if I went I the arena, I hate being outdoors I'm In my room all the time, yes I may be good at programming and can deal with some cables but most of the time the arena is at the beach, the woods, the snow, places I'm not so familiar with. But well my name is only there once so I can say I'm safe…for now. My name is Siwon Osborne, I'm 12 years old. I just try to do my best in everything I do. There are things I haven't done and I want to experience. If my name gets picked today maybe I won't be able to do any of my plans. I just hope I'm able to do something, maybe this also could be a chance to do something else instead of being in my room all the time. Something interrupts my thinking. We are about to start, I see the capitol's announcer arrive. She is wearing a green afro wig and a huge long dress with drops of paint all over it. She uses the stairs to get up stage. "Happy Hunger Games" she says in a high pitch voice with her capitol accent. "We have an special video brought to you right from the capitol" She seems nice and she looks kind of cute not like most of the citizens of the Capitol, but well that's not the point. Focus. They play the video that we have also heard about in school were they show how things were like way before the Hunger Games was a tradition. The video finishes playing.

"Ladies first she says"

She pulls out a paper from a bowl and opens it carefully she reads the name out loud. "Our female tribute this is year is Skyler Hwang".

I see Skyler arriving in the distance. I think she is about to cry, maybe it is hard for her since she's is my age and the hunger games are really scary for a 12 year old. Tributes don't usually win at that age but some have got really far. I have known Skyler since we were in kinder garden. She's short, has light brown hair and green eyes. She's more into art and music than technology itself, so she tends to say she doesn't belong in this district. We may not be in the same group of friends but we get along well. She's smart also, she is one of the best students in my class, and she's very responsible. Maybe she thinks she doesn't have any chance here because she's not good at sports or at anything related with outdoors but neither do I. Well now I'll just wait and see who the male tribute is this year.

The capitol announcer picks a paper from another bowl with the male tribute's name. She says out loud"

"So now for the boys..Siwon Osborne"

NO WAY. It's me. Well I was kind of anticipating that. I'm not gonna lie I say this coming since the start. Is time to go on stage. I walk towards the stage it looks huge from down here. The capitol announcer asks for an applause for both Skyler and me, we shake hands. I look up to Skyler she seems to be more clam right now than she was before.

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be every in your favor" the announcer says. Then she leaves and some peacekepper take Skyler and me to a waiting room. Were my family comes and says goodbye to me. My sister and my mother came to see me. My dad is probably working and didn't have time for this since it was unexpected. But its okay he is never in the most important moments but I forgive him since his job is pretty demanding and he is the one that pays for everything and the reason I'm able to live a good life. I don't know if I will see my family again or not. But one thing is sure, I will never stop trying.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Luna's POV_

District 4

"The sunrise is beautiful it's it Scout?" I stare at the horizon as a pet my dog Scout, he seems to like being at the beach at this hour. We live really close to the coast you can hear the ocean waves while you sleep. I like living here, there's so many things to do I'm always busy. Most of all things I love going fishing with my dad and making fish nets with my grandmother, she taught me how to make them when I was young and I was so proud of myself when I made my first net, I was 6 years and now I'm 15. Time flies so fast. I can't believe I'm volunteering for the Hunger Games this year. I'm so excited but also nervous, what will happen if I can't come back to my district. I'll miss my family and all my friends here and of course my little puppy. Well I have prepared for this since I have memory so I guess it will be a nice experience. I hope the arena resembles my district. I may or may not consider making an alliance while I'm in the arena. I wander who else will volunteer for my district this year, I hope its someone I know and I can trust. Well the clock is ticking and I have few hours before the reaping so I should start getting ready. But the beach looks amazing today, I wanna go for a swim. But well its getting late. "Come on Scout, lets go back home"

I don't know what to wear, what clothes could be nice in this occasion. Well let's see. "No, no, no"

"PERFECT" I found I nice outfit wow This is a miracle, I haven't used this dress in a long time. I think I wore it I great time ago at my the first party I was invited. I almost forgot about haha, I really like, It not so long, not so short and it has shells as decoration, I think this outfit represents me and my district pretty well. I look at the mirror and start combing my long dark brown hair. I'm almost ready to go. I will go get my breakfast and go directly to the plaza.

"Hey Luna, how are you today" my dad greets me as he pours some sugar in his coffee

"I'm fine Dad, kinda nervous but you know I'm also very excited" I say as I go down stairs.

"I wish you the best of the luck today, make sure you take care of yourself out there, I wish I was there with you when the games begin but you know we will be supporting you and watching from here okay?" he says

"Yes dad, I'm more than sure about that, I love you" I go where my dad is and give him a huge hug.

"Love you too Luna, take care, don't let those guys from the capitol scare you"

"okay Dad I'll be fine you will see, bye!" I say as I wave my dad goodbye and close the door. Now is time to get to the plaza.

"This is the first day of the rest of my life"

At the reaping

I'm finally at the plaza, everyone seems to be anticipating the moment of the reaping. The capitol announcer is finally arriving, She seems nice, she's wearing lots of neon colors and a crazy hat with a polka dot jacket. Is it crazy to say I kinda like what she's wearing? Haha I guess it is. She arrives at stage.

"Welcome, welcome Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor" she says in her capitol accent. I remember me and my best friend used to mocked them all the time we used to practice that accent. It was funny wgen we were younger.

"As you may know we have a very special video for you all brought from the capitol"

The video starts to play and although I have seen it a hundred times it still amazes me how our history brought us to these traditions we have now. Its amazing what happened, how the hunger games but most amazingly how has anyone has stoped this. I guess it's a matter of time.

The video finishes playing and the capitol announcer starts speaking.

"First of all I wanna know if anyone wants to volunteer"

She's talking about me is my time. I raise my hand and shout as loud as I can "I VOUNTEER AS TRIBUTES!"

She calls me up stage and everyone starts cheering up for me its amazing to see that, I feel amazing, really honored everything is worth it.

"What's your name sweetheart" says the announcer as she looks at me

"My Name is Luna Waters"

"Aww that's a pretty name"

"Thanks you so much"

Now is time for a boy to volunteer. This time it's a guy named Stevanon Parkerson. He's 18 years old and I haven't seen him before in my entire life living here in district 4. He's tall, has brown hair and green eyes. He's handsome and it seems like he's well prepare and secure about his decision by the say he talks. I think it will be interesting to make an alliance with him and maybe get to know him better. He has caught my eye. Theres something special about that boy.

I guess about it soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Jasper's POV_

It's reaping day. At this point I don't know what to think. Why do the capitol has to do this every once in a year? It's not very nice. In two more years I would not be able to participate in these games, which is good. I don't really think they will pick my name today, I'm almost sure of it. But maybe just maybe the odds may not be exactly on my favor. Living here is nice, I can't complain. We got some cool stuff around here. I like being at the lab in school and fixing old cars too. I've been working on an organic power generation with my uncle since last year and there are just some few pieces and assets left to finish. I guess we can say I live an average life, but I enjoy a lot. I have some great friends and I huge family. But sometimes I would like to be able to take risks you know? Do something interesting, something I can remember when I'm older. Maybe The Hunger Games could be that opportunity. It's getting late so I have to start getting ready because the reaping is about to start.

At the reaping

We all gather at the plaza at noon, I didn't even have time to get my lunch ready but well I can do that later. The capitol announcer is starting to arrive. He is wearing a jacket with some interesting cut-outs. He has blonde hair and blue eyes and starts walking up on stage.

"Welcome, Happy Hunger Games and well.. you know the rest guys"

Seems like someone didn't get enough sleep yesterday. Well he started playing the video. I've seen it like a million time but it never fails to get my attention. It is really interesting how we got t this point.

"So we'll starting choosing our female tribute for this year"

He picks up a paper from a bowl and reads out the name out loud so we all can hear him. Even the ones at the end of the line like me.

"Megara Spalding"

When her name is called, Megara starts getting closer to the stage. I have known Meg for a little while. She's 16 years old, tall and has long black hair and brown eyes. She lives near the place where my Uncle and I fix old cars. She's always busy at the shop. She works a mid-time job fixing and decorating watches at a local business. That's where I met Meg. She fixed one of my watches and she was very kind. We haven't talked so much since then. Well we didn't have a really long conversation it was something like:

"Thank you for fixing my watch"

"You're welcome come back soon, nice glasses by the way"

"Thanks, I need to pick a good design since I need to wear them all the time you know"

"Well, you choose very well"

"Yeah I think so"

And that was it. But I see her arrive at her work almost every day. It would have been nice to talk to her one day and be friends. Well it seems that I got distracted and its time from the announcer to say who will the male tribute this year.

He picks up another paper just this time from a different bowl.

"Jasper Robinson" he says in his capitol accent.

Seems like the odds aren't exactly at my favor today. It's me. My name is Jasper Robinson. I'm 17 years old. I have never seemed the possibility of being in a situation at this before. But I haven't given up yet. There are some things I'm pretty good at and I have gone camping at certain points of my life maybe I have a tiny chance of surviving for a long time. Maybe this is the chance I was willing to take when I thought about taking risks. I've never been out of my district so seeing the capitol for the first time in person is going to be an adventure. I always take things at its bring it side. I'm not letting this bring me down I have so much to experience yet. Maybe this is the beginning of something interesting.

I go on stage and shake hands with Meg. For some reason neither one of us is really nervous I think she is not letting this scare her. She doesn't seem like the type of being afraid of danger, but I'm not sure.

You know what they say. Expect the unexpected.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kuronoma's POV

It's a new day in district 6. But it's not a normal because in a few hours the reaping will start. I get out of bed early and wake to the sound of a train that has a station near my house. It is so noisy it wakes up the whole neighborhood. My brother Steven is getting ready for the reaping. He is brushing his teeth while my little brother Tom is placing with some toy cars. I shall start getting ready too, I just don't know what to do or what to wear. I don't know what to think about either. I'm not sure what how to react if any of my brothers or I get chosen to participate in these games. Its horrific and tragic that's what I always here my parents say. We all have to the age to be called out in the reaping. I'm 13 years old, my older brother is 17 and little brother is 12. My parents say there is nothing to worry about, that we will be fine, there are a lot of kids in this district and maybe the odds are in our favor this time. Last year I survived the reaping, so did my brother and well I think my little brother is fine, his name is just written one time in the bowl. I doubt something bad will happen; maybe I should just need to try to think positive and good things will happen.

At the reaping

We all arrive at the plaza, everybody is nervous as usual. Everyone thinks they will get picked or someone from their family will. I try to keep calm in this kind of situations. I just don't think there is a reason to panic. Maybe it's because I'm young, free and careless and I've never been to the arena so I don't know what it's like. Perhaps is not that bad, I mean you get fame and fortune if you win and get to be known and recognize and be a hero. I will like to be a hero. I see the capitol announcer coming in the distance. He is wearing a funny outfit, makes him look like a clown mixed with a bird. He wears a great variety of colors and accessories. He goes up stage and says. "Welcome happy hunger games and well you guys know the rest"

I think he doesn't even want to be here, believe me us neither.

They play the video were they show what was it like in the district before the games and how the capitol made it a better place but now we need to be into this whole thing.

"Ladies First"

He picks up a piece of paper from a bowl and say the name written there out loud.

"Melanie Hunter"

A tall girl with long brown hair and green eyes arrives at the stage. I think she's 16 years old. She looks a bit scarred and also sad and depressed. I think I have seen her before at school and she also lives near us. She's always at the train station. We haven't have the chance to talk to her and well I don't know if there is a possibility but maybe we can see her again.

"Now for the boys"

He picks up another piece of paper from the bowl next to him, clears his throat and says:

"Thomas Pine"

I think my heart stop for a moment. I can feel the tension building up on my shoulders, I just don't know how to react, my little brother has been called. He's just 12 years old, something has to be done if he goes out there I don't think there is a chance for him at winning. Tears start to flow down my cheeks. I want to scream but I can't suddenly before my brother finally arrives on stage I hear a voice from behind says

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE"

That voice sounded so familiar, I could realize who was it until I say STEVEN walking towards my little brother hugging him and then taking him place. I don't know what to think, how this can happen. Minutes ago, I was sure we will be fine and we will come back home but now its different. Things change in the blink of an eye. I don't want my brother to go to the arena and risk his life. I can't stop crying. He shakes hands with Melanie and they go inside. As I take my brother home, we are sad and down, my parents reaction was not very enthusiastic either. But now that all is done, what is left to do is help Steven out there in the arena. Get him all the sponsor we can get, our family is not that rich but we are not giving up on him.

He is coming back soon, he needs to win, he's got skills.

**But we are not letting him face this alone. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Brandon's POV

Its 9:00 o'clock in the morning. I'm getting ready for today's event. It's not a normal day here in district 7. It's the day of the reaping. Normally I'll be nervous but I've been facing this a couple of times before, I have never been chosen. I will try to be a little optimist this time. Even if they call my name today, Its not going to be so easy, but I will do anything to stay alive. I don't give up that easily. But well I'll just hope for the best today. Maybe I should start getting ready since I don't want to have problems. Although I rather stay here in the balcony and watch the district.

Everyone works really hard here. We are taught to do our best in everything we can. Sometimes I just sit here and think: "What I'm I going to be when I'm older, will I be responsible, will I be someone people can look up to" I don't know sometimes I just wish I did something huge that will make people notice my talents. I know I have a lot to give and have so many goals and I have as much potential as everybody else. I just need an opportunity to show what I'm capable of. There is always something that motivates me to be better each day. I want to look back and say "My life has been my greatest adventure" I just hope I get a chance. I know I'm only 15 years old and maybe there is not so many things I can do but I can learn and maybe I can reach success. It will be nice to get out of this district. Yeah we live actually live a little better than other districts but I think there is more to out there. I wonder what is outside Panem? I think many other people have better lives than us. They get to travel whenever they want and do some awesome things. Maybe I may be asking for too much but it will be cool to at least see how is it like outside district 7. It's getting a little late it seems like I got lost in thoughts this time haha. But it is so nice to think here.

I go down stairs and start getting ready to go to the plaza where we are going to wait for the capitol's announcer to arrive. I'm going with my sister Lizzy, she's 12 years old so it is her first time at the reaping. I just hope everything turns out fine. I can't imagine her going to the arena. I just hope the odds are in the arena this time. Because if she gets picked there's nothing I can do to save. I can't volunteer for her. She means the world to me so I don't wanna loose her.

At the reaping

We arrive at the plaza and everything is ready for the reaping. We all got our places in the line and wait for the capitol's announcer. I see her coming on stage. She is wearing a long dress with many flowers of different color, really colorful make up and a hat with a bird house. Weird capitol fashion.

"Welcome happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor" she says in her capitol accent.

"We have a very special video brought to you all the way from the capitol"

The video starts playing and I think many of us already know the story so we rarely pay attention to it. After it eneds playing the capitol announcer picks up a paper from a bowl. She is about to announce the female tribute.

"Krystal Montgomery"

When her name is called she starts making her way on stage, surprisingly she doesn't seem scared or nervous. In fact she stands on stage with confidence, like if she was already trained and prepared for years for this moment. I think she's like 17 years old. I think I have seen her at the grocery store or anywhere else…oh yes! Krystal, she goes to my school she's in the volleyball team, I have been to some of their competition. She always there practicing also and is one of the best on the team. I think she has a great chance of surviving the games.

Now its time the announcer picks up a paper from another bowl to announce the male tribute.

She opens the paper and reads the name.

"Brandon Donovan"

I don't know if I'm imagining it or did she really called my name. The looks around me confirm it. I still don't know how I feel about this so I walk a little slowly until get to the stage. The announcer make us shake hands. Krystal and I exchange looks, I think she doesn't remember me but I look familiar to her. We receive the applauses from the crowd and go to a waiting room. My family is there to see me. They give some advices and tell me everything will be fine. Althouth many people don't have faith on my district tribute I think Krystal and I both can make them change their minds. I just how to figure out **how.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

District 8

_Taeny's POV_

It's a new day here in district 8. Everyone is busy even in the morning. I watch people walk by form my window everyone works really hard and makes an effort to be on time. I just remember today is not a regular day. Today is the day of the reaping. We never get excited for that day since every one of us is against it. Why does the capitol makes this to us? I wish we could all like in peace with each other, and maybe have the same opportunities. I need to start getting ready quickly. A week ago I made myself a dress for this occasion, is very simple but I like it, it's white with a ribbon in the center and some decoration at the bottom, it makes me feel proud. It might sound crazy but one of my dreams is to be a designer or part of a group of stylists. Too bad I don't live the capitol, I could have a chance to pursue my goals. Yes, their fashion may be a little bit strange, but I admire how they make their clothing. The fabric they use, the machines, the material, if I had access to all those things I'll be the happiest person in the world. Imagine having my own clothing line and making new trends in fashion. It will be nice. But I guess I won't happen anytime soon. I wonder how they make the customs the tributes use when they make their appearances in television. They seem to make them in a very few time, that's pretty impressive. What will it feel like to be part of that? I would like to know. Well Its getting late so I show start getting ready. This is my the time going to a reaping, I think I've been lucky all these times. What could happen if I get picked? I mean, I don't really now If I could survive in the arena, besides I don't wanna leave my family and my friends. I will just hope the odds are in my favor this time.

At the reaping

I finally arrived at the plaza. I look around me everyone seems nervous and afraid. No one like this but some of us have gotten use to it. The capitol announcer arrives the stage and as usual I can't help but stare at her outfit. I love to see what people from the capitol is wearing and this is the only time of the year where I get to see it. I like the colors of her clothes they are amazing, she is wearing a jacket with 3 basic colors, light blue, orange and pink, she is wearing pants that looks like they have been spread with paint, her hair is has a little bit of glitter and as colorful tips and lastly her shoes are so pretty! Maybe I got too excited about her clothes haha well now back to the reaping. She plays the video about our history. I'm surprised most of us pay attention to it. It is interesting to see that things were different before the hunger games started. Now she walks to a bowl and picks up a piece of paper.

"Ladies first, she says"

She reads the name on the paper and says it out loud.

"Taeny Lester"

And surprisingly its me.

I don't really know what to think, A part of me thinks that this is going to be the worst experience in my life and that maybe I'm not good I'm not good enough for this and have no chance of winning but also I think Its my chance to finally visit the capitol and learn some new things, I think that is the bright side and after all I think there is nothing I could do about it. So I should not show weakness, I'm going to go on stage, smile and take the possibilities this opportunity has offered me.

"Now its time we choose our male tribute"

She picks up a paper from another bowl and reads what it says out loud.

"Maxwell Hamilton"

When his name its called, he starts walking towards stage, seems to be very angry. Max and I have know each other from a very long time, he is one of my childhood friends, he was always hated the hunger games. Two years ago his best friend Kevin went to the arena, he didn't survive past the bloodbath, that made Max very sad and he never wanted to know about the hunger games ever again. Nobody mention them when he was around, and now he has to go and face them himself.

The capitol announcer tells us to shake hands. The crowd gives us an applause but Max just keeps looking down ignoring everything around him.

We enter the waiting room and my family comes to visit me, I take one more look at Max he sits in a couch waiting until finally his sister, Monica, arrives. We go separate ways. Maybe at some point I may be able to talk about him about what he thinks about all of this maybe we could help each other out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

District 9

Clash's POV

The morning sunshine covers the corn fields. It seems like a normal day here on district 9. But today is a special day. The Reaping and also time to harvest the crops. I've lived my whole life working and learning how to become a farmer. We could say that I always like to do my job the best I can. I like living here and I love my family and friends but sometimes I wish I could escape from this routine and this monotone life for a while. There are not so much thinks to do here. All I do its go to school, work on the fields, and sometimes hang out with my friends at a local markets. I wonder what people on the other districts might be doing right now at this second. Maybe their life is more interesting than mine. I wish I could do something I could remember. Be noticed by people. I also wish I could help my family in their economic situations. I live with my dad, two sisters and one older brother. We all work hard to bring food to our home. We are all important that's the reason that I don't wanna leave because they need me and I don't know what I would do without them. Sigh but sometimes you just want to have new experiences you know. Get out of the district and be someone. I just noticed I have to get ready and have few time left haha I guess I should do it quickly and go to the plaza, speaking of the Hunger Games, I wonder how the capitol could have come up with this idea. I seems senseless to me. But still It could be an opportunity to have a better life so I'm just confused about it, but its not that important. What are the chances that I get picked today? _One in a thousand._

At the reaping

I arrive at the plaza everyone is getting into lines and they seemed pretty nervous about who is going to get picked. Everyone thinks it's a goodbye when someone get's into the train station. I wish I could be the one that gets out alive. The capitol announcer arrives and he is all dressed... interesting I don't know how to describe it, its just weird but hey I doesn't look that bad, except form the aqua hair, is this a new trend? Hahah it doesn't really matter.

He arrives on stage and says through the microphone

"Welcome happy hunger games, I know you guys don't wanna be here and I understand so we will do this quickly"

Well, at least he says the truth and doesn't try to motivate us or anything. He knows its not going to work out.

"Ladies first, he says in his fancy capitol accent"

He picks up a paper from a bowl and then ones it to read the girl's name.

"Seororo Wilches"

Seororo is a little bit shocked and nervous but still manages to get up stage. She's a short girl, with long brown hair and green eyes. She's wearing a band in her hair and a simple dress. I think she's very nice, there is something about her that seems to be different from all the girls on my district. I have seen her everyday picking up flowers, playing her guitar and singing, we haven't talked but we've seen each other. She's either doing that or reading near the lake and flying comets with her friends. I think she is 13 years old. She's got a live ahead of her. I wish something could be done to let her survive. But that's how things are. No one is there to help you and the games. Seororo is special for other things too, she works really hard at the fields and takes care of her little sister, she also volunteers for many activities. That's one of the things I like about her, her love for life. I guess there are still people who have hope in this district and motivation to do what we are suppose to. I want to say I have hope in my district too, but I can't if there was a way to get out I will do it but how.. hmm what If I volunteer for this games?, that will be exciting, what about my family, well think If I manage to win that will help us a lot. I don't have much time to think it through but as soon as I new I shouted

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRUBUTE"

"Oh well its seems that we have a volunteer that's new let's give an applause to this guy over here"

Clash what are you doing you're only 13 years old don't ruin your life *facepalm* now its all done, let's see I have this big chance and there is a probability this will be the last thing I'll ever do but you know I can't deny I'm a little excited so when the capitol announcer calls me up stage. I say my name with confidence.

"What's your name"

"My name is Clash Dandelion"

"Well it seems we have our tributes from district 9 this year, shake hands and I'll see you at the train station"

The crowd cheers for us and we leave the stage I sit there and wait for my family but I see Seoro going to say goodbye to her sister too. She hugs her and gives her something to remember her in the arena. I can't see very well over here but I think it is bracelet with a flower on it and something carved in the jewelry. My family decides to come and greet me too. They don't say anything bad about me volunteering but I think they are very worried about me. It's too late to take it all back now. I'm already decided what I want to do. Who says our district can't have more victors just like the careers. I want to do something to show our potential. Yes I know we are not so well trained but we have potential. The competition is hard but I'm won't back down right now. My dad gives me some advice and ten the peacekeepers intervine and we stop talking but we could say goodbye and that what is important

Then we go to separate ways.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

District 10

Victoria's POV

Daylight comes and fills every corner of my room. The roosters and the birds are awake and making too much noise. I just don't want to wake up; I wish I could stay in my comfortable bed forever. Usually I wake up really early to feed the livestock and also to meet in the fields with my friends. But today I don't want to leave my home. It's the day of the reaping. I have to be honest I'm really scared. It may not be my first time facing it but I have a feeling I can get picked. After all, my name is the bowl 42 times. The odds aren't exactly on my favor. But I have been thinking about it and if I get picked I can at least try to do my best to leave a good impression, I may not be as well prepared as the others but…well it's hard, I'm not ready, I can't lie to myself I have no chance of winning. As I get ready I start thinking about my family and about my little brother is his first time at the reaping and I have tried everything I can to comfort him. I tell him everything will be fine but I'm not even sure of it. No one really is.

At the reaping

I grab my little brother's hand and walk towards the large plaza at the center of the district. We see many familiar faces here. Its almost time I'm so nervous when I see the capitol announcer lady coming. She looks really strange, but because its capitol fashion that is really common. I try to laugh about some things to make me feel better but I just can't. They play the video we see everytime at the reaping. Everyone watches in silence. Not its time, the moment has come.

"Ladies First" she says in her accent. She reaches for the bowl, I close my eyes I try to stay calm, she goes to the microphone opens the paper..

"Our female tribute for this year is… Cassie Petterson"

I sigh of relief escapes me. I can't believe I didn't got picked I guess the odds where really on my favor this time. But a part of me is really worried about Cassie, she's 15 years old, has beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes, she really pretty and a really nice person. She walks to the stage really nervously, but she also tries to balance and keep her head high, I guess she doesn't want to show weakness.

"Now it's the boy's turn"

The capitol picks up a paper and reads the name out loud

"Junsu Rivers"

A tall, brown hair, green eyed 18 year old guy walks to the stage, he seems confident and walks without even looking around. Its weird to see someone from our district be that confident and not scared when it comes to the reaping, I think he may be different but I don't really know, I guess I'll just have to wait to see.

Junsu and Cassie shake hands and go away. We loose sight of them I hope the odds are really on their favor.

District 11

_Kai's POV_

I'm standing at the plaza surrounded by many people that are probably feeling the same as me. I look around me I see worried looks from everyone, and there in the horizon I see the fields, they are all ready to harvest, my mind goes off I little bit as I remember the last time I went to the fields with my dad. We were preparing everything for that time. It may have been alittle bit boring but I like being with my dad, we used to spend a lot of time together but he has been really busy lately and I can't see him very often. I come back to reality and I see the capitol announcer arriving, I take a look at him, what is he wearing? Latex? Well all I can't say is that is doesn't quite suit him. The reaping is about to start

"Welcome happy hunger games and may the odds be ever on your favor" he says very enthusiastically well it sure didn't motivate us but at least he tries.

He walks through the stage and picks up a paper from a bowl.

He then opens it revealing this year's female tribute her name is Suzanne Robinson.

I have never seen her before, which is kinda unusual since this district is not so crowded and the places to go over here at limited. I think she way be 13 years old, she is wearing a big red bow in her hair and a red and white dress, She arrives at stage, with her head down trying to avoid many eye contact with the crowd, I think she is really nervous but really who isn't?

Now the capitol announcer picks another paper this time from a different bowl, the name written is non-other than…me… Kai Moose

Fear strikes me and my heart starts beating fast as I walk through the stage but also a rush of emotions strike me, a part of me has always liked challenges but was never sure of trying them, I may not seen like it but I can be really competitive, I know I know careers are well prepared and this might be the end of everything I know, but I can't help it_, I'm curious._

I shake hands with Suzanne, she stares at me for a little while, I don't know what that means but we go to the waiting room and to separate ways.

District 12

Sally Everest

The reaping is about to start, I'm at the plaza near the Hob waiting for everything to begin, I stare at everyone beside me, I can feel something is going to happen, I hope is not as bad as I think. The capitol announcer comes and plays the video for us

"It a very special video brought to you by the capitol"

We all watch it and some of us are not even paying attention because of one thing..fear that is what the capitol makes us feel, they manage to makes us feel insecure and that is not something I like.

The capitol announcer goes to bowl and picks up a paper, she grabs the microphone and says the name out loud.

"This year's female tribute from district 12 is… Sally Everest"

I don't know how to react, my muscles tense, I feel static, I can't really move but I decide to start walking to the stage, panic strikes me, my hands are shaking, and I'm holding back so many tears, the odds weren;t on my favor this time, but I have to be strong, don't let the fear control me. I manage to arrive at the stage as I watch the announcer pick up another paper form a diferent bowl

She calls the male tribute's name.. Sungmin Hills

Sugmin seems shocked but still manages to come beside me, we exchange looks and a smile, I think we both know our fate, we shake hands and receive a salute form the crowd.

We leave everything behind and go separate ways.


	11. 11 Trains

Chapter 11: Trains, Roads and meeting

District 1

_Orion's POV_

We arrive at the train station with the capitol announcer and meet our mentor. Twinkle and I of course are both excited about this. It's more than an honor to be part of the Hunger Games, I really can't wait to show off some of my skills in the training and possibly get some of the best scores. I really should start thinking about my strategies, I think our mentor can help me with that, his name is Taeman, he's 35 years old, he is still young and I think we will get along pretty well. The train is here and we get on it, our mentor gives us a brief explanation of how to get sources, be able to get some sponsors and how to make choices when we make alliances, he suggests us to form a career pack but I'm not sure about that it depends on if I get along with the other careers, I stare at twinkle, I think she's paying close attention too but she plays with her hair a little too much and it's kind of a distraction to me but oh well. She asks Taeman about what to do on the interviews and he gives us well advice on that. Twinkle is going to be my ally on the games for sure I think she has that element of confidence and charisma and I hear she is very skillful in shooting not only guns but also knives. I hope the other careers are as prepare as us because _we are on this thing for real._

District 2

_Luke's POV_

We are on a train to the capitol right now. I still can't believe what happen at the reaping. It happened so fast. It took me by surprise. _Why?_

*Flashbacks to Amber volunteering at the reaping*

I guess there is no time to wonder now, its all done, we haven't spoken much since then, I guess she is scared about how will I react or maybe she thinks I'm mad at her, either way we have to meet each other to talk with our mentor, I want to talk about it, about what can we do to keep both of us alive, but I think there is no way of doing that, there is only one victor and if there is just the two of us left I couldn't do that, I'll never do that, I prefer to take my own life away, and she probably won't be able to make harm to me either. Sigh I thought this was going to be easy for me, that I will be a victor in a matter of short time, but Amber is more important to me than that. I realize The Hunger Games are not like I picture them, now in this situation I realize how hard it can be for the people families and love ones of the tributes when they see the cannon firing and seeing the picture of that special person. I have realized _Lose, pain and love are not a game_

District 3

_Skyler's POV_

I have always loved trains, looking out of the window or just sitting back and relax while we are on the our way to a new destiny, I like that. But this time its different. We are heading to somewhere unknown to me, somewhere I never wanted to be, we are going to the capitol for The Hunger Games. I try to hold back my tears as we pass never what used to be my school, then my neighborhood. I remember when I said I didn't really fit in where I was. Now I know what they say that you don't know what you have until its wrong well I guess they are right. I miss my family already.

"Hi, Skyler"

"Oh Hi Siwon, how's everything going" I say quietly almost like a whisper

"It could be worst but I'm okay, who's everything going for you" He says as he approaches the table I'm sitting by

"I have had better days" I say, fighting the tears on my eyes, I won't show weakness in front of him, I'm not naïve.

"oh come on, don't tell me you will give up so easily, besides we are both in this right now and you know…we can help each other like allies or.. maybe as friends" He says with a friendly caring smile

I stay silent for a few seconds, I don't know what to say, maybe I really can trust him, but I know how this games are and I won't give in so easily.

Finally he offers me his hand and says

"Together?"

I reach for his hand, shake it and reply

"_Together"_

District 4

_Stevanon's POV _

_I'm on a train towards my destiny._

I believe nothing happens by accident, fate decides everything, I'm here right now for a reason. I'm going to experience big things in these days, learn skills, study the other tributes, try to figure a ways of surviving. Our mentor arrives, I see Luna talking to her, asking her questions about her experiences, trying to learn from her, she sits beside me, we exchange looks, she smiles at me, I smile back, a half smile, I don't really know what to say to her, I really see her as a **potential ally** but maybe she is into bigger things, she seems like the type that has confident, really charming and all, and I don't know maybe she wants to be alone, but I can try, maybe she is interested in making an alliance with me, but… well I'll wait for the training to see what happens, let's see what we can do.

District 5

_Megara's POV_

**Power. **That's what my district is, that is what I should think. _I am powerful_

This is a great change, I can believe I'm here and now at this train that will take me to the capitol, to fight with 23 other tributes. This is totally not like what I'm used to. Fixing clocks and watches is not a tough job at all and I liked to do that but I don't think I will miss that. I was worried when they called my name today but I decided I was not going to in to this, I know, I know, I may not be the strongest or smartest girl of all Panem but I have the ability to work and adjust to my surroundings. Maybe is not over for me yet. I hear a door opening and I see Jasper, he is being one for a while, maybe he was talking to our mentor or maybe he was just busy, I'm going to take a chance and talk to him sure, we don't know each other very well but people come together in these kind of circumstances.

"Hey you the one with the leather jacket" Me trying to sound cool and sutile, and ending sounding awkward, haha this was a fail, not the best way to approach someone but oh well

"Who, me?" He says..smiling?

"Well I don't see anyone else but us too over here" I say trying to sound a little bit more friendly and laugh a little.

"True. What are you up to Meg?, do you have any strategies?" he raises an eyebrow and comes closer to a sit on the train

"What makes you think I will give them away so easily? Unless I don't know…" The tension starts to built up, I don't know what we are doing but it interesting

"Unless what?" He says smiling again, this time in expectation of an answer

"Well unless we are allies" I finally got to ask that question. YES!. Okay act cool.. act cool

"Well deal we can be allies but I first, why don't we start as friends?" He says this time with a wide genuine smile in his face. "what don't we get to know each other first" first question: Why don't you wear your glasses anymore?"

"Wow that's the first question you could come up with really?" I laugh a little, not a loud laugh but more like a giggle "well they broke and I didn't wanted to fix them but its okay I wear contacts now so its all good"

"I see, well I think they looked nice on you, when I met you"

"Yeah I guess they weren't that bad" "Who was everything at work"

"It was good but you know, I wanted to move on, takes risks and all that, I may seem like just a mechanist to you but I have skills"

"Really? We'll see. I'll give it a the training I may not be the only one impressed"

"Then I can't wait to see what you got" He says with a wink


End file.
